


'Twas the Night Before Armageddon

by madmoriarty



Series: Once Upon a Sleepy Elementary [18]
Category: Elementary (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: And also nightmares, Detective Bell - Freeform, Detective Gregson, F/M, Fluff, and cuddling, but mostly cuddling, headless horseman - Freeform, so much cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoriarty/pseuds/madmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all through Sheriff Corbin's cabin, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Well, except for maybe Ichabod falling off the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twas the Night Before Armageddon

The group had been holed up in Sheriff Corbin’s cabin for three weeks. They had begun their mission of finding another storybook, but were having a hard time. Emma was keeping regular contact with Regina in their search, but not even the Evil Queen knew how to go about locating it. _If_ it even existed.

They all worked hard; running around and searching for any indication that this book was out there. So when night time came, they were exhausted. 

Joan and Sherlock’s phones had been ringing non-stop the last couple weeks with news from Gregson and Bell on other cases. The two detectives hadn’t been very pleased with their consulting detectives’ sudden departures. Sherlock had clued them in only partially as to their current whereabouts. All Gregson and Bell knew was that Joan and Sherlock were on an extensive and befuddling case.

Sherlock and Joan had each solved six cases in their three weeks away just over the phone. But now that it was time for bed, their phones were off and shut in a drawer for extra precaution. They had only somewhat solved their bed hogging issues. When the blankets would go missing in the middle of the night, Sherlock would latch onto Joan in an attempt to gain warmth. And when Joan’s pillow was stolen right from under her head, she’d turn over and use Sherlock’s chest as a replacement. This had been their arrangement for the last couple nights, but neither would acknowledge it once they awoke.

In the next room, Emma’s half of the bed slowly began to shrink each night. After hearing from Sherlock that Emma might possibly like him too, Killian had grown braver in his cuddling attempts. Each night he’d slowly move closer to her after she’d fallen asleep. One night she actually woke up in a cold sweat from a nightmare she had had about losing Henry, when she looked over to see Killian passed out and pressed up right up next to her. She would have been angry had she not just experienced something so scary, so she said nothing and fell back to sleep, finding comfort in Killian’s warmth. Thus beginning a cuddling tradition, that again, was never spoken of outside of the bedroom. 

Out in the living room, things were a little more difficult. Being the gentleman he was, Ichabod took the couch every night and refused to alternate places with Abbie. She felt bad, because she knew the couch had to be bad on his back, but he never complained. Emma wasn’t the only one prone to nightmares though. There were more nights than he could count on his hand that he had abruptly fallen off the couch from a terrible nightmare about dying by the hands of the Headless Horseman.

The first couple nights he had fallen on top of Abbie, the air mattress being pushed up against the couch for this reason. She quickly learned to sleep on the other side of the air mattress. Though the nightmares made him talk and move, they never woke him, even after he fell, and Abbie learned just to let him be. She’d cover him with her blanket and fall asleep beside him, until he awoke the next morning in a flurry, his cheeks bright red. He had a secret of his own though: the nightmares weren’t always the reason he fell off the couch. He would often do it on purpose just to be closer to Abbie. Plus, she was a sleep cuddler. 

Almost every night would pass with the group and their new-found sleeping arrangements. But naturally, it was not spoken of when morning came. They all had a far more pressing matter to deal with than their love lives. And though they didn’t know it, that matter was coming up fast.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised, I delivered! Here's your cuddling fic! Three ship-driven chapters in a row, holy shit. The next one's gonna have to bulk up the plot, but the fluff will be back later. Mark my words.


End file.
